Origins Of A Three Headed Watch Dog!
by ForeverFox13
Summary: "Have you heard of it? The weapon of the Scarlet gunslinger," "yeah! They say it's powerful!" "Did you hear? It's said that the mans weapon is alive!" "Really? How?" "The rumors say that it was created in the underworld using the soul of a Demon!" "They call it Cerberus the Living gun". Fem! Harry
1. Chapter 1

Title: Origins of a Three-Headed Watch Dog.

Author: ForeverFox13

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or dirge of Cerberus or Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.

Rating: T

Pairings: Nero/(Fem! Harry) Cerberus/Vincent [possible Reverse Harem]

Warnings: Language, Harry Soul Fic, bashing is in here so no like no read, Fem! Harry, Extremely Loyal! Fem! Harry WBWL, Will veer from original canon especially with certain things, starts with a 12 year old OOCVincent.

Summary: "Have you heard of it? The weapon of the Scarlet gunslinger," "yeah! They say it's powerful!" "Did you hear? It's said that the mans weapon is alive!" "Really? How?" "The rumors say that it was created in the underworld using the soul of a Demon!" "They call it Cerberus the Living gun". Fem! Harry

A/N: I always admired Vincent and his gun and I suddenly had a plot form into the shape of writing about our dear ex-Turks weapon and since I adore Fem! Harry...then the plunny started to bother me soooo here I am!

NOT BETA'D so sorry of its not all good.

Chapter 1: The Living Gun, The Watchdog.

_"Lucille I will tell you a story, it's the story of a witch and a wizard." _

_The ragged old woman said petting the child's hair. _

_"It's about how the wizard and a Dirty Blooded witch woman met" she continued, watching as her granddaughters ears perked. _

_"They fell in love...after the wizard fought many years to gain hers though and they married happily together. And then a bad man came" _

_"Then the witch found herself with child. And nine months later a beautiful baby girl and a boy were born, with the prettiest Emerald eyes and the silkiest raven colored hair while the boy had smooth chestnut eyes and hazelnut colored hair. _

_Dorea started to braid her granddaughter's hair. The child smiled up at her in confusion not quite understanding. _

_"The bad man tried to kill her parents, one night a curse he cast one that killed immediately but the baby girl blocked it, in effort to save her brother. The old man came and claimed the boy as the savior" _

_"The little Girls name was Lucille See that's your story Pup and someday you will add more." _

_The girl giggled in delight as her grandmother tickled her stomach and finally a few minutes later she was lulled into slumber as she listened to her grand mama's heartbeat. _

_**"Remember little guardian. The fate of the worlds, rest in your hands" **_

Lucille woke up with a gasp, she never thought... no, it was nothing just a dream.

The emerald-eyed girl held her hand up to feel the familiar wet trails going down her cheeks.

The raven haired ten year old groaned as she wiped her tears and once again, pretended she was listening attentively to the teacher who drawled on about math... or something.

She heard the quiet humming of the boy behind her a possibly a pop song on the radio or a random tune.

She felt her mind wandering and thought about the dream she hasn't had it in years. Why was it here now and finally she started to curse internally, cursing her damned father and mother for abandoning her, the world for taking grandmother Dorea from her and finally cursed the Dursley's For abusing her she at

Least was smart enough to know children weren't treated like she was.

Finally the bell rang, Lucille grunted and stood up stretching her arms out and picked her bag of the floor and walked out the door and heading for the school entrance not patient enough for Dudley but knew she would get a beating out of it but it happens everyday anyway.

Ignoring her female classmates gossip and her male classmates annoying jeers, and dear Dudders Lame attempts at getting the new kid to hate her; she quickly walked to a less used route and let out a long suffering sigh.

"This is hell" The Potter let out, and stopped by a winding road near the highway glancing left and right and checking for cars and finally nodded to herself, walking out to the street she heard the unmistakable sound of a truck and started to walk faster the other side of the road looking infinitely farther the sound was close she started to jog and finally she sprinted.

Lucille Jamie Potter flew into the air as the truck hit her head on black hair waved in the air as she hit the ground, she felt the bones break and knew the blood was pooling and then...she was floating.

She gasped in shock in front of her was a wraith like apparition. The thing was a murky black/brown color and covered her ears as a high pitched keening noise came out of the creatures or what she assumed was the mouth.

And finally after the creature stopped its horrid screaming, Lucille sighed in relief. Then screamed, as hundreds of thin black chains wrapped around her body and red chains wrapped around the wraith.

And finally it went black.

Lucille groaned pitifully, and tried to pry her eyes open. Only to be met with three pairs of glowing red eyes.

Screaming she shoved herself back until her back hit a rocky wall.

Suddenly a strange baritone voice boomed,

_"Abandoned Child, Daughter of Darkness and savior of light, guardian of thy worlds, thou dark lords slivered soul has been destroyed but many remain do thy accept thy responsibility as Gatekeeper?" _

The voice belonged to the large three-headed canine in front of her!

_"Once again I ask of thee! Do thou accept?" _

Despite what her ten-year-old mind alerting her, she responded anyways.

"Yes" she whispered.

_"Go! Go! To the man riddled with guilt, a boy controlled by a woman unknown and a child who has forgotten all love but his brothers." _

The voice said much more gently.

"Y-yes" she said stammering but louder.

Suddenly the large three-headed dog shifted and churned its form turning into a spot of black and seemed to turn into an orb of glowing darkness that seemed to suck in any light in the dank cave, and suddenly it sunk into her chest.

Slowly dark blue fog started to fill the room and suddenly she couldn't breath and for the second time that day she fainted.

Vincent Valentine had just turned twelve! Mother said that was good since he was going to be a big man!

He was so Excited, Lucrecia was going to come over but on another note so was Hojo.

The Eldest Valentine sighed sadly he didn't like that Hojo would be there, the boy was older than both of them nearly 14 but he sent chills down the scarlet-eyed boys spine.

Vincent being preoccupied with his thoughts of creepy older teens suddenly noticed he was in a cave...a very pretty mako cave. The red-eyed boy stared in awe as he took in his surroundings before he heard...was that humming?

Walking forward his black boots making a rather peculiar squish sound, eyes still wide he approached a pillar made of what seemed to be black stone with flecks of rainbow (A/N: yes it's opal you will se why later) and smack dab in the middle was a portion of stone colored a shimmery white.

Laying his hand on the unnaturally smooth pillar he jerked back, whispers filled the air as he once again laid his hand on the pillar; the voices were eerie filled with songs of heroes and dirges of their sad ends (A/N: yeah I know what I did) he stared in wonder as thousands of legends were told in a span of a few seconds.

But one rang in his ears, a song about a three headed guardian the name wasn't clear but, but, he knew its name so familiar like he knew it since birth.

_**"Cerberus"**_ He breathed out airily.

Suddenly something seemed to burst the whispers came to a immediate halt, as bits of mako and strips of light flashed around him as the pillar started to do what seemed like melting.

Finally it was done the colors died down and the debris settled Vincent once again found himself in awe on the now on top of the half melted pillar was a three barreled, triple cylinder, revolver. On each barrel a small silver dog head was carved and down the revolver delicate script swirls decorated it finally coming down to the brown wooden handle and a chain and charm of a three headed dog and a wing hanging from it.

In a trance, he strode up to the pillar and pulled on the cylinders. Finally moments later the stubborn stone let the gun free as he stumbled, revolver in hand and fell on his butt gracelessly.

Standing up patting himself down for imaginary dust he once again brought the gun up studying its designs and general structure. It was a revolver all right though unique everything on seemed to be tripled.

_"Hello? Hello? I don't know where I am!" _

He gasped and nearly flung the guns away from him if it wasn't for the fact it seemed to stick to him, like magic really.

"Um...hello my name is Vincent w-who are you?" The Valentine spoke stammering a bit.

_"...Vincent...what a nice name...my name is Lu- I mean Cerberus"_ the feminine voice replied by the sound of it, Cerberus he deducted was a young girl close to his age.

"Where are you?"

_"Right here silly!" _

"W-where?"

_"Look down"_ Vincent did as ordered only for his eyes to rest on the revolver.

"Y-you're the g-gun!?"

_"Well that is plenty rude! I'm not a gun I'm as human as you! Or welllllllll, used to be..." _

"Then, what happened?"

_"Well Vincent dearie you know how you never ask a lady their age?" _

"...Yes"

_"It's one of those moments~"_ the disembodied voice of Cerberus sang out.

-(Because the Authoress is lazy she will be skipping a few years)-

Vincent had grown, Lucrecia noticed and painfully handsome to.

She herself was proud to say she was the center of the raven's metaphorical world.

In all honestly it was sad that she didn't know that Vincent's center was Literally his revolver. Ah well she did not need to know that! Does she? Hmmmm.

Lucrecia stared longingly at the Turk trainee, then glanced at the glaring Hojo, then back to Vincent. Really if it weren't for the plan she and Hojo had then she would be romping on our dear Vinnie's bed by now...(A/N: can't believe I just wrote that).

But of course she just had to be pregnant with said scientists experiment oops she meant child. Yes child.

Vincent Valentine was not an idiot. Cold? Yes, a Turk? Yes, Antisocial? …

Does a ducks ass look like Sasuke's hair?

In other words! Hell to the yes! But an idiot? No, siree!

He knew that Hojo was up to something.

_"Ooh! Absolutely nefarious! Tell me more!"_ The mental voices of his weapon butt in.

"Cerberus, what have I told you about messing with my train of thought?"

_"..." _She stayed silent.

"Cero?" He asked again mentally and impatiently.

_"...Not to"_ the Guardian replied.

He once again gave a long-suffering sigh and continued down the Shinra hall, shrugging off Hojo's glares.

Lucille hated lying to Vincent, loathed it! But for the past few years it had been one absolutely grand one.

Walking along the lush, luxurious mansion that was her Vinnie's Mind, poking stray thoughts away, she stopped by a large barred door.

Mentally debating whether to open it or not, nodding she opened the door and walked to an iron-grey cage...she needed help.

Lucille wasn't all-powerful. Far from it actually, she was a weapon not the user, but she needed to learn how to protect herself and her wielder.

Especially, Vinnie. Vincent could be reckless with his life, taking on missions above his trainee status. She knew he was going to be promoted to Turk in a week but still she worried.

Because, in her mind she knew she would do anything for Vincent; even if it meant ripping the stars from the sky and tearing the world apart she would protect him.

Even if it meant making a deal with _**Him.**_

_"Hello...Chaos" _

-This is the end of chappy one! -

A/N: OMG! Never thought I would have it so long but I was so absorbed into writing it! (Sorry if the style is a bit amateurish) Sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought it needed it! I will try to update soon! And please I welcome Critics no flaming please! Annnnnndddd~

REVIEWS ARE LOVE OF THE GREATEST KIND!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Origins of a Three Headed watchdog!

Author: ForeverFox13

Disclaimer: no own no sue!

Warning: language.

If y'all want the warnings and summary please go back to the first chapter I don't feel like rewriting it.

Author-sama: Hello readers I am the great Fox, and I am making this because the story might get dark and I want an amusing way to start author notes! Now here are my muses, (you might know them) Harry and Kisame and my mascots my two sons Hotaru and Raiden (I am young and unmarried Hotaru and Raiden are both OC's of mine) (they will NOT be in the story)

Hotaru: Lo'

Raiden: "..."

Harry: awkward turtle.

Kisame: yup...

Hotaru: why are we here?

Raiden and Kisame: comic relief.

Hotaru: oh...

Author: *pets his fluffy black hair* soooooo soft!

XxxxxX

Chapter 2: The Living Gun, The Sins of My Protector.

Chaos laughed his strange cackle like laugh.

He didn't think this would EVER happen, the great guardian coming to him! A demon of all

Things... for training! He felt himself gain those warm fuzzy feeling of satisfaction truly it was like watching a cliché soaps that his mother used to watch (WTF? O.o) except the woman was trying to protect the man this time.

Lucille stood quietly, the irritation rolling of her in permeable waves.

"Will you except?!" The raven-haired woman snapped.

"Hehehehe"

"?"

"Hoohoohoohehe"

"Parasite! Do you accept?"

"Huhuhuhuhahaha, HO! Ha. Hehe yes, yes."

The raven-haired woman growled.

"Chaos?" Her voice came out overly sweet.

Immediately the entity stopped his raucous laughter.

"Yeeeeessss?" Chaos drawled

Out, though the undertone of hesitation was present in his rough voice.

"If you don't shut up right now, you will forever be a gender less demon."

Chaos choked and crossed his hind legs at the threat and the promise in her verdant eyes.

"Now onto business" she began,

"Do you know what a Cerberus represents?"

"The past, present and times yet to have come...why do you ask?"

Chaos said.

"To the past, we are the future. To the present we stay the present and to the future...?"

Chaos tilted his large wolf like head in confusion.

"The future...?"

"Yes, the future! We are the past, but we live in what we believe is the present but isn't it that perhaps in 10 years we are the past and 200 years ago." Lucille continued.

"We are the future" chaos huffed out not quite getting where this conversation started.

"The future shifts constantly chaos! By our daily actions and choices. So what would happen if!?" She stopped.

"If what?"

"If one soul, one soul! Is all that time needs to, completely rearrange itself!"

"What are you getting at woman?"

Chaos stressed out quite done listening to the confusing logic of time.

"We are the present, the ever constant we are the past, and future anything we change now can ripple through" Lucille continued happily completely

Ignoring her new sensei.

"Do you want your training or not?" Chaos said.

"Hai!"

OooO

Lucille stayed on the ground beside herself with pain as blood seeped from her open wounds.

Damn Chaos was a taskmaster.

"Cero?" She heard Vincent's silky voice.

Groaning internally she answered,

"Yeahhhhhhhh?"

"Hojo."

"What is it this time?"

"He's got Lucrecia, pregnant"

"You just noticed?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I did I could smell it on her!"

"And why haven't I been told?"

"Because, I thought you were observant?"

Vincent Hummed but Lucille could feel the anger simmering, and the mental mansions walls turn an angry red.

"Her stomach is starting to swell"

"That is what pregnancy tends to do" she replied.

"And Hojo has been injecting something into the child"

Lucille hmmm'd then choked as the words finally processed.

"WHAT?! Who can do that to an unborn pup!"

"Apparently, Hojo"

0 1 hour later~ 0

Lucille fiddled with the book half bored and trying to distract herself.

"Why can't something exciting happennnnnnn~"

She felt quaking and watched in shock as the mansion started to look like it was being eaten by some invisible being.

"Well, I suppose I got my wish".

Suddenly, she felt Vincent's mental walls weaken. And promptly started to panic, "Oh god".

"VINCENT!"

"Cero? Where am I?"

The brunette woman turned to see the sable haired Turk.

"No, no no no no NO! Your not supposed to be here!" She grabbed the male's hand and started to run.

"Where are we going?!"

Lucille didn't answer simply tugging him to go faster.

Finally both of them skidded to a halt in front of Chaos's room, the padlock was broken, the cage open.

"Vincent, What did you do?!"

"I don't know, one moment I was confronting Hojo and the next I am here with you!"

Lucille stopped as her and Vincent's jaws dropped at the sight of jade green strands that wound around the Greek columns.

"BRAWWWWWWWOOOOOOO!"

Vincent flinched, as Lucille once again grabbed his arm and ran as the large form of an obviously insane Chaos spotted and started to chase them.

"What do you think is causing this?!" Lucille yelled.

"Possibly Hojo!"

Once again she felt the need to sigh before she realized where they were and started to skid to a halt.

"AROOOOOOOO!"

"Well, aren't we a pair of screwed fuckers?" Lucille stated crudely.

"Well I don't want to die as demon chow" Vincent spoke out, suddenly grabbing the emerald-eyed woman's arm and swinging both of them off the upper floor of his mindscape.

"Holllllllyyyy shittttt!"

Finally the falling sensation ended yet the firmness of the floor was Not under her feet, looking up she blushed realizing she was being held bridal style in the Turks arms, shaking herself out of the hormone induced stupor as the ground shook From Chaos's howls of pain.

"Ta hell with this" the female of the two spat out the words coming out strangely in a Irish accent...as soon as the sentence were spoken the quaking stopped the walls and house repaired themselves and Chaos was back in his cage.

Yet the strange green threads stayed.

Both of them sat staring at the threads trying to make sense of the events that happened.

Finally a thought hit Vincent he knew about the Jenova project, and Mako injections and the threads had the same color as...

"Mako!" The two said in unison.

The crimson-eyed man cussed under his breath, combing his hair back with his fingers.

"Bastard fucking drugged me"

"Nooooooo, you think?" Sarcasm dripped of the guardian's words.

For a moment the Turk stopped and actually stared, Cero was actually quite pretty. With long wavy black hair that usually stayed in a braid and straight bangs that covered that lightning bolt scar, her laughing green eyes and slightly pointed ears and canines.

"Vinnie?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay their bro?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes!"

"Just asking"

"..."

Of course before the red-eyed man could answer he had to fall into a dead faint for damn well nearly 3 decades.

How fun.

OooO

Omake! (Featuring: Vinnie, Chaos, Author, Raiden, Hotaru, Kisame, and Lucille!)

In Vinnie's mind while he is asleep:

Lucille: Do you want some tea madam Chaos? (Hands teapot to author)

Author: ho ho ho of course madam chaos would, no?

Kisame: I'm a shark.

Raiden and Hotaru: We know!

Chaos: *whimpers*

Vincent: (sits like a boss) I have arrived.

Lucille: damn these newfangled tea machines! (Fiddles with tea pot)

Author: I'm not sure if I should pity chaos or make fun of him...

Raiden: your choice ka-San.

Hotaru: meh!

Kisame: I am a SHARK!

Lucille: WE KNOW! (Hits Kisame with teacup)

XxxxxX

A/N: finally updated! Yes!


End file.
